Portable electronic devices such as watches, portable media players, mobile phones, and the like have become ubiquitous in recent years. Users carry these devices while moving in various environments during their daily activities. Modern portable electronic devices may be hand-carried by a user or they may be removably attached to the person of a user by means of straps, tethers, or other attachment systems. Many users have grown accustomed to carrying portable electronic devices while engaging in strenuous activities such as running, climbing and the like. Because users are in possession of these devices in such environments, it may be advantageous to securely fasten the device to a body part of the user to reduce the risk of the device being lost or dropped. Straps, tethers, and other attachment systems may prevent the user from dropping or losing the device and function as a convenience to the user.
Many bands use a buckle with a tang to secure one end of a band to another. The buckle may be held shut by the tension of the band strap, which typically prevents movement or disengagement of the tang. In the absence of the strap tension, the tang may freely move and the buckle may come open, permitting the band ends to disconnect. Embodiments described herein may reduce or eliminate some drawbacks associated with some traditional buckle mechanisms.